Character Creation Introduction
Introduction If you've made it this far, you might be interested in creating a character! To do so, you must first understand the rules and systems regarding this game. It is not your typical Pathfinder game. If you are playing this game as part of the play test group, this is a campaign that will be session-based and play every weekend on either Friday or Saturday evening. The rules and systems for this campaign are designed to be part of a larger scale campaign known as a living world campaign. Another integral part of this campaign is the gestalt class system. This allows a character to have two class tracks up to the maximum level that progress at the same rate as each other and provide the better of the two bonuses where they collide. Living World Campaigns A living world campaign, or LWC, is a campaign meant to be ran by several dungeon masters simultaneously and continue to progress with real time even when the players are not actively playing. To allow players to still influence the game world or progress their character there are systems in place to use downtime to create wealth, items, or anything you may want to do, really. Another aspect of a LWC is the role-play. Role-playing allows character development and furthering of the character in general, such as building relationships, friendships, and the like. Role-playing enables the player to interact with their surroundings rather than simply a list of actions and responses that is common in game sessions, despite the ability to also role-play there. Gestalt To expand further on gestalt, it is a system that allows you to take at minimum two separate classes and essentially mash them together like the jigsaw pieces that don't fit. In gestalt you have your main track, the original leveling track, and your gestalt track, the new track that acts similar to the original. In your normal track you take classes and even multi-class as normal. In your gestalt track, you also take classes and can even multi-class on this track as well, but it may get complicated. Gestalted characters take the highest BAB, saves, skill points, and hit points at each level between the two tracks. In regards to class features, you gain all class features except those that appear in both classes. In the event of two class features being the same, or essentially the same, you take the higher of the two progressions. Spellcasting and bonus feats are the exception to these rules. Any ability or class feature that states your class levels count as another class for determining the total level do not stack between the two tracks and you take the higher progression from either track instead of potentially multiplying your progression. Prestige classes are also an interesting exception to the gestalt rules and may only be taken on the main track. You may, however, use both tracks to qualify for a prestige class. A prestige class that continues to progress a class in the gestalt track, such as Mystic Theurge's "+1 spellcasting of an existing class", does not stack with further levels in that class unless taken at a level in which the prestige class in question does not also progress. Character Creation The follow information is in regards to creating a character. If you are still unsure after reading the above and below, feel free to ask in the #questions channel on Disord. These steps can be done in any order and can easily be re-visited. Anything no listed here can be assumed follows standard rules. * Decide your Point Buy with a limit of 30 points. * Decide on your race. * Decide on your classes. * Decide on your background and occupation. * Choose your starting gear with your listed starting gold for your starting level. Be sure to double check the equipment page for any changes to your selected equipment. * Decide on two traits. * Decide whether you will take a drawback, major drawback, both or neither. If you take a drawback you may selected two additional traits from any category. These are an exception to the normal trait rules. If you select a major drawback you may select an additional feat. * Decide whether you'll be a hero or antihero. Heroes gain access to the hero point system, allowing them to otherwise do or influence unlikely or relatively impossible events. Antiheroes gain an additional feat at level 1 and every five levels thereafter.